Getting to know you
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: When Taylor and Laura get off to an uncomfortable start on set they are thrown into a situation where they have no choice but to get comfortable. M Rated for potential themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Something a bit different inspired by one of my favourite fics, Inevitable by Inevitable . Alex . Vause which I absolutely love! I hope you enjoy it!**

**For anyone who was reading my other fic, I'm sincerely sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to upload soon, I'm really sorry. **

* * *

><p>"I don't know what it is Jenji, I just don't think Laura likes me. I mean when it's Piper and Alex it's fine but as soon as we're off film she just stalks off again." Taylor didn't want to seem like she was being a little girl about it but the rest of the cast got along just fine with Laura, so why was it Laura particularly didn't seem to like her? "Taylor, I'm telling you, you've got it wrong. Prepon loves working with you! Give it some time, she's probably just adjusting to working with so many women." Jenji looked like she wanted to say more but was pulled off into conversation about when they were shooting the nativity scene.<p>

Jenji was usually her go to for advice, the woman was a legend and usually gave the best advice, but Laura didn't seem to want space or time from Taylor, she didn't didn't seem to be settling in, she just didn't seem interested in her at all. It wasn't that she seemed like a diva or anything, Laura got along well with the rest of the cast and seemed (she gathered from a far) genuinely lovely and the girls were always laughing at something she had said but she had just avoided Taylor since their first scene together. She knew a shower scene was an awkward place to start but they were a few months into shooting now! Taylor already knew what a hit the show would be. It's success was dependant on whether the audience could relate to the women in Piper's story, and whether they could route for the relationships, whether the chemistry was believable.

And between her and Laura, the chemistry was so...so tangible. When they were Alex and Piper, Taylor constantly felt her knees going weak despite the fact she was straight and Laura was straight and most importantly, that this wasn't the mysteriously shut off Laura Prepon with her perfect curves and husky voice whispering seductive things in her ears and shooting sincere glances her way, it was the script writers; it was Alex.

It wasn't that Taylor wanted anymore of Laura than to be friends, she _was_ straight, she and Laura both were definitely one hundred percent straight. But most people when spending months on end together develop some sort of friendship, right? Like Laura had seemingly done with the rest of the cast and as she had herself. The way Laura avoided her like the plague, it just didn't seem right, she worried she had done something accidentally to upset her. Maybe it was because she kept catching her looking in her direction, she'd been caught one to many times now snatching glances of her co-star. There was just something about her that made her what to know more about her. The way her stomach flipped like a school girl whose crush just entered the room, when Laura walked in. The way she got butterflies when Laura looked in her direction. The tugging she got in her lower abdomen when Laura kissed her for their scenes together.

Taylor was dragged back to reality when she was called to shoot her next scene, she pushed the thoughts away and admitted to herself (with a pang of disappointment) that perhaps Laura and her would simply never be friends.

* * *

><p>Taylor Schilling was a creature of beauty. Her co-star had caught her attention from the moment she had walked in the room for their very first read through. They had laughed and flirted through the whole run through and when Laura had finally gotten up to leave she'd caught a wink from Jenji as she exited. Since that read through she hadn't been able to get her off her mind. Then they'd shot their first scene together; a very, very hot shower scene and the spark between them had just been...Wow. Laura couldn't believe the affect that this woman had had on her. But she knew Taylor was straight and that the very distinct feelings that were on the verge of developing for her co-star were extremely inappropriate so she'd done the only thing she'd known how to do. She'd shut her out. She thought that if she didn't let herself be friends with her stunning, funny, adorable co-star then maybe she could stop the inevitable feelings that were growing inside of her. But with every scene they sank back into their comfortable flirty demeanours, which could be brushed off as the characters, but Laura would be reminded of that spark she'd felt on the first day and she'd push the feelings down and excuse herself at the first break but she could see in Taylor's snatched glances at her that it was upsetting and confusing her and it was tearing her apart to see the woman, she barely knew really look at her with such sad eyes and know that it was all her fault.<p>

"Hey Laura, quit day dreaming, I need a word." Laura pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up to see Jenji striding towards her with purpose. "Sure what's up?" Jenji raised an eyebrow, "Like you don't know, look you may fancy the pants off of Schilling and you might be trying to deny that fact to yourself or whatever, but it's making Tay worry, and like it or not she is your co-star so you either need to spend some alone time with your rampant rabbit and get over yourself and get on with your job, or you could get to know the girl and see where it goes. Either way you need to get yourself together and get to know Taylor. Got it Prepon?"

Laura stood momentarily in shock. "I-I don't f-fancy Taylor, Taylor and I are just -" Jenji held up one hand, her expression softened, "Laura, hun, it's written all over your face every time she walks into a room, get to know her sweetie, for me and for the show?" Laura swallowed, she wasn't getting out of this, Jenji was basically god.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Taylor was exhausted as she drove back to her hotel that night, she was looking forward to getting into bed and getting a good nights sleep before the early shoot tomorrow. She knew some of the other cast members like Yael and Uzo were staying in the same hotel as her as well as others but they usually spent a while relaxing in the bar before they headed up for the night, usually Taylor would be all over staying up until two drinking with a couple of hysterical women but tonight she was wiped. She glanced over at the bar when she got to the lobby but they were faced the other way taking shots, grateful that she wouldn't have to disappoint she dashed to the elevator and jumped through the already closing doors before they spotted her and called her over. In her rush she didn't see the woman with curves in all the right places and raven hair already in the elevator, and it wasn't until she crashed into her as the doors closed behind them that she noticed who it was.<p>

* * *

><p>You know there is a saying in Chinese proverbs that basically translates as if we try and put away something that has been occupying our minds for a long time it has a way of crashing back into your life when you least expect it. Originally it was meant metaphorically, an analogy about karma or something about that. She didn't expect to have to take it's meaning quite so literally when the gorgeous blond that was Taylor Schilling came tumbling through the elevator doors as they were about to close and fell right into her arms. "Woah there, I got you Tay." Taylor looked up and met her eyes, before going distinctly scarlet. "Someone chasing you?" She raised her eyebrows, actually concerned. The way Taylor had tumbled in had meant that when Laura caught her (mainly to prevent them both from falling) they had stopped chest to chest, with Laura's hands protectively on each of Taylor's arms, and whilst Taylor caught her breath and became steadily more embarrassed it didn't occur to her to remove herself from this position. "No, no...I just, the elevator was going...I didn't know you were in here..." She looked down, embarrassed. Laura was struck by how incredibly cute she looked when she was flustered and then pushed the thought down and lightly raised Taylor so she could stand safely on her own. Taylor, coming to her senses, brushed herself down, "Sorry about that." She tried to be a bit more confident around the woman that just made her nervous all the time in an incredibly good way. "Thank you by the way...". And it was at that moment Laura decided to take Jenji's advice, because frankly Taylor had already made herself look sillier than she could possibly in this situation anyway.<p>

"You're welcome gorgeous, always a pleasure to catch a beautiful woman from falling on her face". She winked as Taylor's face flushed a fresh layer of scarlet. "Hey, look Taylor, I'm sorry I've been a bit off with you on set, you just..." She'd started now, she couldn't back out. "You just make me nervous I guess." She brushed it off with a laugh and noticed the elevator slowing, it must be nearly at her floor. She thanked whatever force was watching over her and giving her the opportunity to escape the awkwardness she had created.

"I make you nervous?!" Taylor laughed and felt sadness creep through her as she noticed the elevator slowing for Laura's stop. "Tell me about it! At least you didn't make an idiot out of yourself in an elevator" Laura laughed and it filled Taylor with warmth, it was husky and sexy and an infectious sort of laugh that she couldn't imagine ever becoming sick of hearing.

The lift came to a halt and Laura turned to wait for the doors to open. "At least you looked cute doing it Tay" Taylor felt herself blush again and Laura turned to face her. "I'd love to get to know you better Taylor" Laura met her eyes, they were so blue she could get lost in them. She blushed again, "I think you just got the chance to, the elevators stuck." She pointed to the small screen in the corner above the buttons that was flashing, _Elevator fault; seek help promptly._

Laura grinned, what better a way to get to know someone than whilst stuck in an elevator together. After she'd pressed the red emergency button and spoken to front desk who had said they would endeavour to get them out as quickly as possible but that it may take some time for the engineer to reach them, she dropped herself down cross legged on the floor and indicated for Taylor to do the same.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one, I hope you love it or like it, but I like where this ones going. <strong>

**Please review, they're so encouraging**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and positive comments already, I'm looking forward to continuing this one! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She sat down cross legged facing her gorgeous co-star whom she had had the fortune of getting stuck in a lift with. "You want us to get to know each other? Lets play twenty questions?" Laura raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've never played twenty questions?!" Taylor shoved her knee playfully. "I've lived a sheltered and deprived life evidently, what are the rules?" She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get to know more about Taylor. "So we take turns asking each other questions until we reach twenty, you have to answer truthfully or skip, it's simple...sort of like an interview for a gossip magazine, but it could be fun?" She tried to play down how excited about the prospect of finding out more about the elusive Laura Prepon. "That sounds great, Tay, go on then." She decided to start with something simple to get the ball rolling, "What's your favourite pass time Laura?" Laura had been asked obscure questions like this a million times in interviews and the answers were easy but with Taylor it felt completely different. "I play poker, like a lot, I'm pretty freaking good at it too" she laughed " Or I play Halo, I could spend literally days on my xbox, Halo, GTA, some more Halo, I mean they send me loads of free Halo games and Merch whenever I work the fact I did narration on the games into an interview." She laughed again and Taylor couldn't explain the way it made her feel, like a flame had been relit inside her.<p>

"I have to confess, I've never played either" A giggle escaped her lips as she saw a look that was a mix of devastation and shock sweep across Laura's face. "I thought you were the perfect woman, how wrong I was!" Taylor hit her playfully, " I am the perfect woman, you'll just have to show me how to play them both." She winked as Laura smirked. "My turn. So tell me, what's your deal? Are you straight or?" Taylor laughed, that was good question, she wasn't so sure herself. "Hmm, interesting question, how about you tell me first and then I'll decided whether to tell you my answer or not?" She could barely keep the smirk off of her face. Cool and collected as ever, Laura calmly responded with a straight face, it was a question she had been asked many a time but now she was going to answer it truthfully. "I spent seven years in a relationship with Chris, and he's actually the last person I dated, and I loved him, I really did, but I wasn't in love with him. I think I'd been lying to other people for so long I started to believe it myself but I've known...I've known for a long time I'm a lesbian and I'm not afraid to admit that to you." Taylor softened and Laura saw it on her face, she looked down and twiddled her thumbs, suddenly very aware of the beautiful woman looking at her. "Thank you Laura, for telling me that, you look really cute when you're shy by the way" She gave her co-star a soft smile. "Hey, it's your turn Schilling, don't try and get out of this." She grinned. "Honestly? Until I met you I had no doubts over my sexuality but now? Well the longer I spend with you, the gayer I get." Laura's stomach flipped and her heart soared a little at the other woman's confession. She smiled and looked down at her hands, the heat rising to her face as Taylor laughed and pushed her arm.

* * *

><p>They continued playing the game asking each other questions, whilst exchanging winks, playful nudges and smirks, Taylor found out that Laura's favourite song was Fancy by Reba McEntire but generally she liked indie rock, she found out she was close with her family, like super close, and that she did hair and make up for both of her sister's weddings. She found out that along with poker and gaming she also loved watching UFC matches and that she adores her dog Lambert. She discovered how much she loved her Dad who died when she was fourteen and that her favourite movie was predator (another something Taylor had yet to experience). Taylor had found out so much about her in the forty five minutes they had been trapped in an elevator than the three months they had spent on the same set together. Laura thought that she would never tire of listening to Taylor talk and finding out all these new things about her just made her heart strings tug a little bit more. By an hour in they had made themselves comfy and had opened the M&amp;M's Laura had been taking to her room (incidentally hers and Taylor's favourite sweet). They were half playing the question game and half trying to throw the chocolates in one an others mouths that when the lift speakers crackled and the voice of the man at the front desk sounded informing them that the engineer had arrived and estimated a half hour until they would be free they both jumped out of their skins and were thoroughly disheartened at the prospect of the night coming to an end.<p>

"Okay, okay, I have a two final questions I want to ask you Tay, you ready?" Taylor nodded before chucking another M&M in her mouth. "Have you had fun tonight?" Taylor laughed and grinned, "Can't you tell? This is probably the most fun I've had in a long time, I'm just relieved you didn't hate me or something! Seriously Lau, getting to know you tonight? It's been amazing." Laura felt herself beginning to blush again at the nickname her co-star had given her and the prospect of her next question. "I'm really glad about that and I was wondering- I mean I don't know Tay, you're an amazing woman, would you want to do this again sometime?" Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Would I like to get stuck in a lift with you sometime? Yeah that sounds really great Laura, aren't I a lucky girl" She winked. "Not this specifically you literalist, would you consider going on a date with me maybe tomorrow night?"

Taylor grinned up to her eyes, she couldn't get over how well this night had gone, she was so happy she couldn't contain herself, "Well, that depends...come here." Taylor leaned across the lift the short space separating the two women on the floor, and paused with her lips just short of Laura's. She was so close they could feel the others breath on their lips and the energy between them was almost tangible. Sure they had kissed before, but that was for work, this? This was something completely different. And then Laura moved an inch as Taylor moved an inch and their lips collided and sparks flew and fireworks went off and people were cheering, or maybe that was just in their heads. Their lips melded perfectly together and Taylor was the sweet to Laura's sharpness and they were in sync and everything else disappeared into some other world. The M&M's scattered on the floor of the broken down lift and the uncomfortable first couple of months of filming and the nerves and the rest of the world, in that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just magic, it was their hearts pounding, and their stomachs doing summersaults and their knees going weak despite being sitting. It was perfect and neither woman ever wanted the moment to stop but it was then that the lift shuddered back into life and they broke apart.

They stood up and cleared up the mess they had made over the hour and a bit they had been hanging out and as they stood quietly appreciating all that had just occurred, they locked just their fingers between them as though they weren't both in their thirties but as though they were teenagers again. Because the butterflies and the fireworks were making them feel like that anyway. When they finally got to Laura's floor and the doors opened they dropped each other's hand with a pang of sadness in their stomachs, Taylor leaned through the opened doors and placed a light kiss on Laura's lips before Laura turned with a smile on her face towards her room. As the doors were shutting Taylor called Laura's name. "Laura! See you at seven tomorrow." She winked as Laura gave that sexy grin she saw so often on set and then the doors were closed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, quite short chapters but hopefully they will be frequent enough to make up for it! I hope you liked it, if so please review, they're so encouraging!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like this chapter, it's a bit fluffy but still! Thank you for the reviews, they're so encouraging! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day both women constantly found themselves with a smile on their faces without remembering how it got there. The fact that the two women had been trapped in a lift together the previous night was common knowledge on set the next day but not the kiss they had shared at the end of the night or the chemistry they had discovered between them. The only person who seemed to have any inkling of what had happened was their all seeing, all knowing producer who kept shooting smirks and winks at the two women. It didn't help that they happened to be shooting some very seductive flash back scenes that day. The first scene they shot wasn't too embarrassing for either of them, it was just Piper and Alex meeting for the first time in a bar, the flirting between the two characters was so natural and believable it left the actresses grinning, until Jenji walked over to talk to Taylor and shot a knowing glance between the two. And then it got to the point where both women seriously considered how things would go down if they were to pursue last nights kiss further, Taylor had to do a strip tease for Laura or rather Piper did for Alex but now there felt like less between themselves and their characters. At one point, Taylor had gotten down to her just underwear and Laura had to fake a coughing fit to hide her blushing face so they would shoot the scene again, like she hadn't already seen her nude and made out with her in a shower, Taylor rolled her eyes playfully at her as they started again. Somehow after last night, it was just different between them. The second try was better, and then Alex had to kiss Piper and Laura had to kiss Taylor and the sparks were flying again. They were captured in the moment from the night before again and as the characters got more heated, they were right there with them and too soon they had to go back to lines and longing glances.<p>

* * *

><p>They had arranged discretely before they left the set to meet at seven in the lobby, so neither were surprised when they met in the elevator at quarter to the hour. They laughed and linked hands until they reached the lobby. They didn't want to start the rumour mill going with anything before they were even sure they had something. Laura had told Taylor earlier to wear something casual and comfy (she still had no idea where they were going), she had thrown on some grey skinny jeans, with cute black suede boots that came up to her ankles and a thin grey jumper with white sleeves. Laura was wearing a red checkered flannel shirt over a black low cut tank and black skinny jeans with black converses and ray bans.<p>

As they exited the hotel the valet bought Laura's car round, it was a charcoal coloured BMW X and it was beautiful, Laura grinned as she opened the door for Taylor, Taylor guessed it was probably her pride and joy.

Taylor didn't guess where they were going until they were at Battery tunnel, "You're taking me to Coney Island for our first date aren't you?!" Laura had actually never seen Taylor so excited. " I hope you like Luna Park" Taylor squealed, she actually squealed. "I've only ever been twice before when me and Sam visited our grandparents when we were little."

When they got there they headed to the credit booth and Laura spent easily $400 on credits for the two of them and they headed straight to the extreme rides. They talked and they laughed and occasionally they signed one or two autographs and posed for photos but mostly they jumped on and off rides and talked to each other about anything and everything. They talked about work and Laura's fake coughing fit and Taylor teased her and bumped their hips together as they walked and Laura shoved her back playfully. They got slushies and compared the colours of each other's tongues and took selfies.

"So I have to confess, I googled you." Laura held her hands up, guilty as charged. Taylor feigned shock. "Firstly you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet." Laura's jaw dropped. "You mean you didn't have a love affair with Zac Efron whilst filming The Lucky One, god damn it, I owe Tash, twenty dollars!" Taylor laughed and then deadpanned. "Oh no, that one was true." She kept her straight face until Laura genuinely couldn't tell whether she was being serious or not and then burst out laughing again. "Come on stunning, lets go on the Wonder Wheel." Taylor grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her off towards the bright lights of Coney's signature ride. As the evening and darkness set in the women jumped on the Ferris wheel and finally they could be as cuddly as they wanted away from any potential spectators. Laura put one arm over Taylor's shoulder and laced her fingers through hers as they settled in on the ride. With the lights of the coney twinkling beneath them and the music pounding from the park below them this was the most serene moment of the night. They were enjoying the view and each other's quite presence when Taylor spoke, "Laura?"

"Taylor?"

"Thank you for a perfect first date."

"You're welcome beautiful."

With complete content they returned to their peaceful quite for a few moments.

"Taylor?"

"Laura?"

"I really like you."

"Just like?" Taylor raised an eyebrow and Laura chucked her head back with her infectiously*8 wonderful laugh. "Okay, I like like you." Taylor laughed at Laura's middle schooler phrasing. "I like like you too Laura."

* * *

><p>They got off the ride some time later having ridden it twice and headed to get some food. "Is this the part where we go for a romantic meal under the stars?" Taylor questioned jokingly. "Too right, anything for you Tay."<p>

Fifteen minutes later they both had jumbo dogs with onions, ketchup and mustard. "Is this romantic enough for you gorgeous?" Laura winked. "This is actually perfect, beautiful." They shared a truly contented smile and the dug into their hot dogs.

* * *

><p>Before the night was out they hit a few extreme rides again and the arcades and Laura won Taylor a small stuffed teddy which Taylor responded to by winning Laura a polar bear teddy that was bigger than a lot of the children still in the park.<p>

In the car on the way back Laura's polar bear took up most of one half of the back seat, Taylor's teddy looked miniature next to it. Laura whispered "Show off" under her breath every time she looked in the rear view mirror. Neither wanted the night to end, for both it had been the most perfect first date they had ever been on. When they finally got into the lift (prizes in tow) they slipped an arm around one another's waist and leant against each other. "Laura, you're perfect."

Laura went scarlet. She turned so her face was inches from Taylor's and Taylor linked her arms around her neck. Laura kissed the end of her nose. "I really think this could be something amazing, you know Taylor? I know it could be difficult with work and everything but, I really do care about you and the past two days, they've been magical. I don't know about you but I want to keep taking you on dates Tay." Taylor pressed her lips to Laura's softly. "I'd really like that." They stood holding each other like that for a moment longer and then parted. They stood in the quiet, disappointed that the night was coming to an end with their teddy's on the floor in front of them.

"Are we the only people who use the lifts or something? Or is it just super convenient that no-one uses the lifts when we're having romantic moments?" Laura laughed at Taylor's excellent point and then the doors dinged open and their first date was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I really did writing it!<strong>

**Please review, they're super encouraging!**


	4. Author's note

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update, college is really manic at the moment and the work is piling up! I'll try and have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest, Im sorry!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support! You're great! If there's anything you want see, let me know!**

**Until then, bye! :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, I hope you all had an awesome holiday season, and if not, I hope the return of my fanfiction helps distract you for a while. Firstly I'd like to apologise. I know it's been a silly amount of time I just haven't been inspired lately. But here it is and a bit longer than usual so enjoy. I'll write again but I don't know when :) Look out for it!**

**Have a happy new year lovelies!**

* * *

><p>It was a lazy Sunday morning nearly four months after that first date; they were curled up on Taylor's sofa with the morning sun shining softly through the window and a cup of coffee each and the smell of coffee and almond croissants wafting from the kitchen. Taylor's apartment wasn't small but it definitely wasn't big, not once she had filled it with all her own little curiosities. It was four rooms; two bedrooms, a living space and a kitchen, and it was at the very top of her building, which meant that every morning she got this killer view from her kitchen window of the city waking up and the sun coming up over the skyscrapers. That was something Laura loved about the lazy mornings they had spent here and with filming almost finished now they'd had many opportunities for lazy mornings before the promotions and interviews started. They'd got into little routines, Taylor slept late, Laura was all about early mornings.<p>

Laura put the coffee pot on and admired the view from the kitchen window, Taylor kept the bed warm. Laura ran down to the bakery next door to Taylor's building and got something baked and delicious for breakfast (today almond croissants) and Taylor gave her a sleepy kiss as she came through the door. Then they curled up on the sofa and ate there breakfast and drank their coffees and watched crappy TV or browsed the internet. Sometimes they just talked and talked until they realised they had somewhere to be and they jumped in the shower together and rushed around finding clothes and make up.

They drove separately to work, and at work they waited eagerly for their scenes together to show affection and be close to one another. And at the end of the day they both raced the other back to Taylor's flat so they could spend more time together. Technically Laura was still booked into the hotel in which they'd first started talking but when Taylor had decided to drive the extra half an hour to be at home she'd started spending more and more time with the woman and so more and more time at her home until Taylor had just suggested she stay with her, at least until filming finished, which made the whole idea of filming finishing filming even more unbearable than it already was.

They had agreed almost straight away that they weren't going to mention to anyone that they had become more than co-workers, and no one but Jenji had seemed to have an inkling that they hadn't just got closer, that they'd actually got _really _close.

This morning, Taylor had her legs tucked up under her and the blanket, whilst Laura had her legs up on the coffee table her arm draped around Taylor. Taylor scrolled through tumblr on her laptop whilst Laura watched _the Today show _intently. "Hey Laur, did you know that are star signs are compatible, there's a useless fact for you babe."

"Sure Tay, I thought you knew" Her eyes widen in pretend shock, " We're only dating because the stars aligned at exactly the right time and because of the presence of the 7th moon in the house of Jupiter." She cracked up before she finished her sentence and Taylor gave her a playful shove and turned to glare at her, "Fuck you then, if you're not interested-" She was cut off by Laura's lips crashing into hers passionately and fiercely. When they finally came up for air Taylor looked at Laura with one eyebrow raised, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I heard Fuck you and then I had to diffuse the tension" She winked at her, pressed a kiss to her lips once more and sauntered off towards the shower.

Needless to say, Taylor followed.

* * *

><p>When Laura arrived at set exactly ten minutes after Taylor, as they did every morning to remove suspicion or rumours, Natasha met her from her car with the look of an excited teenage girl on her face. "Jenji's stopped filming for the day, she said there's a big scene coming up and she wants the team to feel more like a family for it. She's basically called an all day slumber party, hot stuff!" Laura used to cringe when Natasha called her hot stuff, of course that only made it more fun for Tash so now she just rolls her eyes and nods. "There's going to be an open bar." Tasha adds. Laura widens her eyes like she's just realised something amazing. "Get out of my way Tash, didn't you hear there's an open bar?!" Laura jokingly shoves her out of the way and dashes onto set.<p>

The two are still laughing as they meet the rest of the cast in the cafeteria, Laura nods and smiles at Taylor. "Hey Tayloface! Did you hear about the free bar?!" Natasha shouts to the blond who is actually only a few feet away from her. Instantly Yael and Danielle have turned around interested in Tasha's gossip. Jenji leans against the door way with an amused look on her face and beckons Laura forward with a gesture. "Today's about you girls getting to feel like a family, it's about making a bond, it's about keeping you together and in touch until season two so when you come back, you still have the same feel. Today is about trusting one another. And if they figure out about you and Taylor…let them. It'll be okay Kid." Laura gives a small nod and Jenji grins and claps her hands. "Did someone say open bar?!"

* * *

><p>Sometime and many drinks later they had moved into a penthouse suite at the hotel where Laura was meant to be staying; music was blaring and Uzo had gotten very cuddly. Taryn was sitting on Danielle and Jason and Kate were avidly talking about star trek in a corner. Madeline, Jackie, Diane, Vicky, Matt, Dascha and Pablo were doing shots and Tasha and Yael were dancing on the table whilst Laverne clapped them on and Samira was talking to Lauren, one of the writers. Taylor and Laura were sitting across from each other talking quietly despite the volume of the music. Jenji watched with bemused interest from balcony at the top of the suite.<p>

The cast had been specifically and carefully handpicked. Each and every member was perfect for their character, and they had had to be perfect for the show to be a success. Watching them, Jenji could see the qualities of each of their characters in each of them just as they had done in their auditions. She could see how they had made attachments to the other cast members they most frequently shot scenes with and she found it very hard to believe no one had noticed Taylor and Laura yet.

"ANY ONE UP FOR A GOOD OLD FASHIONED DRINKING GAME?" She suddenly shouts over the music. All eyes meet Jenji which is quickly followed by a cry of approval.

* * *

><p>Once they'd all sat themselves in something that sort of resembled a circle and they all had a drink in their hands (or two) Tasha took over explaining the game. "Okay so we're going to play Never Have I Ever. You go round the circle everyone says a statement like 'Never have I Ever had sex on a trampoline' and if you've done it you have to drink. The aim is to find out as much about everyone else as possible! Everyone got it? Okay! I'll start. Never have I ever pulled a sick day whilst working on OITNB?" She finishes with a mischievous grin and winks at Pablo who guiltily takes a swig of his beer. Yael goes next "Never have I ever joined the mile high club!" She knocks back a shot as she finishes and laughter courses round the circle as Matt, Jackie, Madeline, Jason and Kate all take a sip of their drinks as well. "Kate!" Taylor gasps as another laugh goes round the circle. Jason's next, "Never Have I ever been caught peeking in Tara Reid's trailer as she got changed." He smirks. "HEY BIGGS! NO FAIR. THAT WAS A SECRET. He's just jealous because he wasn't invited in." She winks and nudges Yael whilst taking her shot. She shoots a look of mock hatred at Jason who throws back his head and laughs. "You may laugh Biggsy but Never have I ever fucked a pie on screen for millions to see." Madeline takes her go in between laughing hysterically. "Fuck you Brewer it was one time!" Jason laughs and takes a swig of his drink.<p>

Neither Laura nor Taylor has taken a shot yet although they've been laughing a lot, but by the time Matt, Pablo, Dascha, Diane and Vicky have taken their goes they both have had several sips of their drinks. And then it gets to Jenji's go. "Never have I ever kissed a member of the team whilst not on screen." Her drink remains firmly down but she shoots a pointed glance at Laura and Taylor when unexpectedly, Samira knocks back a shot.

Followed by Lauren.

Followed by Tasha.

Followed by Yael.

Followed by Matt.

Followed by Pablo.

And then it doesn't matter, in sync Laura and Taylor knock back shots.

Jenji and everyone who didn't take a shot is wide eyed looking around the circle. Laverne breaks the shocked quiet. "SPILL THE BEANS!"

Apparently, Jenji had been too focused on Laura and Taylor, she had been clueless about everyone else; Tasha and Yael had hooked up literally moments after they had filmed their shower scene. Apparently despite the camera and crew and cast, the scene had got them both quite riled up. Their hadn't been a repeat. Yet. "It's not that I wouldn't want a repeat" Yael hiccups. "Tasha's gorgeous." Tash goes scarlet and winks and Laura.

"Who did you guys kiss then if it's no one here?!" Danielle asks loudly and both men blush. Confusion crosses Danielle's face as realisation crosses Jackie's, "IT WAS SOMEONE HERE. Matt's got a thing for pornstache." She winks at the men. In response they blush even more. "It was one time, it was late, we had been drinking. We're not…we're not an item." Pablo explains quietly. Everyone can sense the tension and sadness in his voice.

They move on. "Lauren aren't you married?" Taylor asked in a small voice, without judgment. "I'm getting a divorce because I'm gay. The script I wrote for you and Jason and that phone call you have for the end of season one? Completely and shamelessly borrowed from my own life. It's this show!" She joked. "It brings out the gay in all of us. I'm in love with Samira, I hate what I've done to my husband, he's always been my best friend but you can't lie to yourself forever you know?" They were all stunned. Including Samira, apparently she hadn't expected Lauren to be so open and honest with them all. "I'm in love with you too babe." She pressed a kiss to her lips, and pulled back with a huge grin on her face and interlinked her fingers with Lauren. "Anyway, I swear you two hated each other like a few months ago?!" Samira winked.

The women blushed. "We've been dating since that night we got stuck in an elevator together." Taylor piped up. " YOU TWO!? WHAT THE SHIT! Tayloface you didn't tell me!" Tasha shouted at them with a grin on her face. "I never would have guessed that." She laughed. "We've been living together." Laura adds with a smile. "You girls are pretty serious then?" Uzo asks. "Well yeah, I guess I mean, we're definitely something." Laura nods.

"No, I want you to be my girlfriend Laur. One day I want you to be more, I'm not letting you go. I'm serious about you" She blushes, "I understand if you don't want to, I just, I mean," She stumbled over her words, suddenly so very apparent of everyone watching the exchange. "I really, Laura I –" Taylor's cut off by lips crashing into hers and it's just them, it's sweet and soft and fierce and it says everything she needed to say and everything she needed to hear. It's perfect. And it's only a moment but it feels like the world just exploded in her chest, it feels like a cliché but then Laura always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy it? Reviews are so so welcome and appreciated. Thank you again for your continued support regardless of my rubbish consistency. Happy new year! <strong>


End file.
